Life's Gifts
by mollysisitki
Summary: Welcome Cecil Valdez, Charles and Bianca Di Angelo, and Clary, Jace, and Simon Rodriguez to the character line up. 2 chapters of babies. Mpreg. Nico/Percy, Leo, Chris/Clarisse. Squeal is not up yet.
1. Chapter 1

Life's Gifts : Cecil Valdez starts six and three quarter months after Life As We Know It

Leo was now seven months pregnant and Hazel and Frank, being the worried friends they are, had a child of Apollo with Leo at all times. And because he wanted Jake around more often, and he doubted Frank and Hazel could do the nursery by themselves, he begged will to come down until the birth which Clarisse was not happy about but she understood in the end. Right now though was horrible. Leo was left all alone with Will who he didn't like all that much. Frank, Hazel, and Jake decided to go out to the club with Jason and Reyna. It wasn't that Leo hated Will. It's just why did Will have to take most of Jake's attention. Leo never really had an older brother figure and now that he does he doesn't want it to leave.

"So you want to watch a movie," asked Will. Leo shrugged. If he was honest he'd rather be watching Jake try to tell Frank which nail was which because Frank forgot everytime. That and he couldn't use the hammer without getting hurt. Leo still didn't know why they were letting him stay. He thought he was intruding but Hazel and Frank said they wouldn't want Leo to leave. So he stayed.

"Do we have any batman," asked Leo. That was probably the first thing he said to Will since the others left. Will got up and looked through the movies. He pulled one out.

"This isn't Batman but it's season one of Young Justice which has Batman in it," asked Will. Leo thought about it. He started watching Young Justice when he go here after Frank said Doctor Who could only be watched so many times before it gets boring. Leo fell in love with the show and that's when he started watching other Dc stuff and even started buying Comics.

"Sure, you ever watch it before," asked Leo as Will put the disk in and sat down.

"yeah I have. I became like a hardcore shipper of like everything. And don't even get me started on how there's no third season. It's horrible. What kind of monster would do that to Fangirls and Fanboys everywhere," said Will making Leo laugh.

"I know right. Like I need to know. Will Bluepluse became cannon or what," said Leo.

"Yeah plus I want to see what there going to do with the Wally storyline," said Will.

"Yeah my too. Like or they gonna use the speedforce or is he just dead. I mean he can't be," said Leo.

"yeah I know. Oh look it's starting," said Will.

/Break\

It was around the tenth episode when Leo felt a jab in his stomach. He also felt wetness. His eyes widened.

"Will," said Leo. Will looked over to Leo to see him panicking.

"What wrong," asked Will.

"I think my water just broke," said Leo breathing and out. Will lost all the color in his face.

"Can you get upstairs," asked Will. Leo hissed when he stood and fell back into the couch.

"Okay so that's a no," said Will picking Leo up. The hospital would be to far away for Will to get there in time so Leo was having a natural birth. Will placed him on the bed.

"Okay umm get you pants off and cover up with a blanket. I'm going to go call the others," said Will. Leo nodded. He did what Will said and layed back propped up and did his breathing . Trying to keep it steady.

/Break\

Frank was sitting by himself waiting for Jake and Hazel to get done. He was the only one who didn't get drunk. Jake came up with the idea that they needed a break so Jake dragged Frank and Hazel out with him. Leaving Will and Leo home alone. Frank knew Leo didn't really like Will all that much so he hope'd they were fine. That all went out the window when he got a call fro Will.

"Hello," said Frank.

"Frank the others weren't answering. Leo's water broke. He's giving birth to the baby right now. Get here," said Will before he hung up. Frank was a little shocked. Okay find the others and get home. Only problem he couldn't find Hazel or Jake after five minutes of looking. 'oh well,' thought Frank. They could find their own way back. Frank grabbed his keys and ran to his car. They weren't a lot of people on the road this late so he sped all the way home. The car was barely stopped when he jumped out and unlocked the door. He heard voice from up the stairs. Climbing two at a time he walked through the door. Will noticed him but quickly went back to work.

"Okay Push," said Will. Frank held onto Leo's hand. Until now Frank didn't know Leo was that strong. Frank was sure his hand was broke. But it was worth it.

/Break\

Hazel was leaning on Jake as he laughed. They were on their way home. Frank ditched them but they couldn't find it in themselves to be mad. When they got back home the saw frank's car still running and all the lights on in the house. That sobered them up quickly. they an inside and up the stairs to see Leo holding a baby boy.

"Hey guys. Come meet Cecil Valdez," said Leo. Hazel walked towards them with Jake. Frank and Will approached Hazel while Jake held the baby talking to Leo.

"Frank why didn't you tell me and Jake," asked Hazel.

"I couldn't find you," said Frank. Hazel understood. Leo needed someone there right away. No time to look for drunk people.

"It's okay," said Hazel. And it really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Gifts

Chapter 2 : Charlie and Bianca/ Jace, Clary, and Simon

Starts about a week after Life As We Know It

Percy's life was officially over. 18 and pregnant with Nico's kid. This couldn't get worse. Oh wait it could. Annabeth, Clarisse, and Rachel decided that they were going to stay with Percy and his parents until Nico came back. Nico was away in the underworld and Percy didn't tell him yet. Didn't know how. Right now Percy was watching the Little Mermaid and crying into a tube of ice cream. Percy was so afraid of what would happen if Nico left him that he didn't think about what would happen if Nico would stay and start a family.

"Hey Perce why don't we contact Leo," suggested Annabeth. Percy lifted his head to look at her. Leo couldn't cheer Percy up when he was just as sad if not more.

"No don't bother Leo. Lets make cookies instead," said Rachel.

"You guys can. I'm not getting up," said Clarisse and Percy agreed. He knew his friends meant well but they weren't helping.

"Well to bad because I invited Octavian and Dani over," said Rachel. Percy's mood lifted. he loved kids. And Dani was so small and cute.

"Dani?", asked Annabeth and Clarisse. Right they hadn't met her yet. Which means they don't know that Luke knew her well. The door bell rang. Percy got up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Octavian and a pouting Dani.

"Hi Dani," said Percy.

"Hi," she said still pouting. They walked in and sat down.

"Dani why are you pouting," asked Rachel.

"I want to hang out with Uncle Connie and Uncle Tavis," she tried saying. Annabeth looked confused.

"Octavian I didn't know you were that close of friends with Conner and Travis," said Annabeth.

"I'm not but Dani's dad was," said Octavian.

"who was the kids dad," said Clarisse making Octavian look at her weird.

"You don't know. I assumed that when Nico found out and told Percy that Percy wouldn've told all of you," said Octavian.

"I didn't get to tell them yet," said Percy. As Octavian was about to speak Dani took a photo out of her pocket.

"This is my daddy," she said showing them the picture.

"Luke was your dad," asked Annabeth stunned.

"I guess so I didn't know his name. I keep this in hopes that one day he'll keep his promise and come back," said Dani. That left Clarisse and Annabeth stunned. So Percy turned towards Dani.

"So Dani do you like Disney Princesses," He asked.

"Yes. I love them. The one I like the most is Belle. Do you have Belle," she asked.

"I have all of them," said percy making her eyes sparkle but making rachel and Octavian sigh. Percy put the movie in and looked at Rachel and Octavian.

"What's wrong you guys," he asked.

"We have watched this movie every night since their stay," said Rachel.

"It's the only Disney movie I own since she likes Barbie so much. She makes me watch it so much I could tell you the entire movie word by word," sad Octavian making Dani giggle.

"Oh Papa. Don't be silly. You were sad during the beast's death," said Dani. Everyone sat down with Dani sitting in between Annabeth and Octavian. Annabeth was oddly silent which made Percy realize something. Luke Promised Annabeth they'd always be a family. And Luke also promised his real family he'd come back. Maybe Octavian wasn't that bad of a guy. For a short period of time Percy's mind cleared.

/Break\

Nico had just finished doing something for his father and was told to go back to camp to rest. And most of the time he'd go get some rest. But he had to see Percy. They had to talk about what happened at the doctors that Nico made Percy go to. When he walked out of the shadows he saw Annabeth, Clarisse, Percy, Dani, and Rachel sleeping while Octavian was sitting there reading.

"It's about time you got here," said Octavian, who looked up at Nico from his book.

"What does that mean," asked Nico.

"I've been watching and observing and I see that Percy doesn't know how much you truely love him. You should show him, tell him. He's in a tough position right now. One wrong move and he snaps. Rather him snapping be good or bad that's up to you. Just do the right thing," said Octavian before going back to him book and leaving Nico stunned. Nico didn't know that Octavian cared about everyone around him like that. Nico decided he liked this Octavian better than the guy he was when Luke left. Nico sat down and waited. When Percy woke up they would talk. But looks like luck wasn't on his side because Percy woke up at that moment. Octavian also noticing this gave Nico a look before heading towards the kitchen. Percy groaned and sat up a little noticing Nico.

"Nico you're back," said Percy.

"Yeah sorry it took me so long. What did the doctor say," asked Nico. All the color drained from Percy's face. Percy hoped that Nico had forgotten about that but then again Nico never forgot about anything. although Percy didn't know why Nico kept referring to Will as doctor.

"Will said that I'm pregnant," said Percy with his eyes downcast.

"Percy that's amazing bello," said Nico hugging Percy. Percy was shocked. Nico wanted the baby. Nico wanted him. Nico loved him. It was in that moment that Percy realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Nico. "I love you."

"I love you more," said Percy.

"I love you most," said Nico before pulling back from the hug and kissing Percy right there.

"Ewww." Percy and Nico jumped apart to see Dani standing there. Percy laughed and walked over to Dani.

"Did you need something Dani," asked Percy. Nico watched this with loving eyes. He knew this was where he wanted to be.

/Break|8 months\

Nico sighed as he heard crying again. Percy had said that when Leo's baby was born they'd be there to help but this was getting to much. Leo and Cecil stole Percy right from Nico. He got it Leo was kinda Percy's best friend besides Grover and practically everyone else. But not only did Percy spend the day in New Rome they had to turn around and go see Clarisse because her kids; Clary, Jace, and Simon were about 3 months old. Nico was glad that Percy had one more month, hopefully. Anyway Nico was going mad. So he was waiting for Hazel to get ready because they were going to go out tonight. He didn't know how he got Hazel to agree but thankfully she did. She hadn't left Leo's side at all. It seemed everyone was trying to help but Nico knew Leo didn't like all the people constantly around. But Nico must say no matter how much Leo and the baby steal Percy away Leo hadn't frowned or was even all that sad since the birth. Nico lost his thoughts when someone called out his name. he turned and saw Hazel.

"Hey Nico," said Hazel who walked up to him.

"Hey Haze," said Nico. Hazel had also gone back to school. It's hard to think that she's around 16, maybe 17 and just now starting collage. Nico knew that she wanted to open her own shop. He also knew that she would someday. Nico was actually opening his own business. An orphanage from demigod kids. It would make things easier. Safer. Nico was also planning on asking Percy to marry him soon after the kids were born. One could look at Nico's life and probably say it was going to fast. I mean not even seventeen yet and already planning to marry.

"So you ready to go," asked Hazel. She was worried about leaving frank here with Leo, Percy, and Cecil. But she knew if anything happened Frank would be able to handle it. Her and Nico were going to head over to some newly built houses to see if any of them might work for them and by them she met Percy. She smiled when she thought about it. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

"Yeah let's go," said Nico grabbing Hazels arm and Shadow Traveling away.

/Break|3 months ago\

Clarisse was a nervous mess. Well no one knew that except Chris. But she was worried that something would go wrong with the babies or that she would be a terrible mother. She was sitting in er new room in her new house. Her and Chris had just bought the house last week and although it was still noise because there were still others things being built, like a school, and an orphanage, along with many other things a city needs. Right now though Clarisse wasn't as nervous as Chris. She was going into labor and Will was taking his good old sweet time getting his ass to New Athens.

"Where is Will," asked Chris.

"He is at New Rome right now trying to save someone from a fatal wound," said Austin.

"Then who is going to deliver the babies," asked Chris.

"I will.I Often helped Will out," said Kayla.

"I don't really care just get them out of me," said Clarisse.

/Break\

"They are beautiful," said Chris, who was holding Clary. Clarisse was holding Jace and Simon.

"I think we should make Percy the Godfather," said Clarisse.

"Which one," asked Chris.

"All of them," said Clarisse before drifting off to sleep.

/Present Time\

Percy didn't realize his water broke until Leo pointed it out.

"Frank," yelled Leo.

"What," he yelled back as pain washed over Percy.

"Percy is going into labor. Call Will," yelled Leo. frank came running downstairs and opened the door. Will and Jake lived right next door so he figured they'd hear him if he yelled.

"WILL." He wasn't surprised to see the door open and Will running over.

"What's up," he asked.

"Percy's having the baby," said Frank.

"Okay I'll do my thing and you call Nico," said Will as he entered the house. It suddenly occured to Frank that the hospital was down the street but he didn't say anything.

/Break\

Nico rushed back to New Rome. He told Hazel to buy the best she could find and start getting it ready. Nico didn't arrive in time through. His children were born.

"Good you're here. Take this one. She's a girl," said Will handing him one. He looked at Percy who held their son.

"Bianca," said Percy.

"what," asked Nico.

"Her name is Bianca Di Angelo. And This little guy is Charles," said Percy. Nico knew those were the names he liked. And He also knew that Percy didn't really like the second one Charles because it felt like giving him something to live up to. Nico looked down at the little girl in is arms and knew he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
